Display devices provide a bridge in the communication between human and machines. Cathode Ray Tube (CRT) display devices dominate in past years, but a variety of image display devices are widely used due to the characteristics of a compact size, a low power consumption, and no radiation hazard in recent years since a variety of display technologies are proposed with the development of science. With the increase of requirements to 2D and 3D display, a 2D driving and a 3D driving in the image display device need improvement.
In the prior art, a patent with a patent number CN101888564A has proposed an image display device, wherein one pixel is divided into six sub-pixels, wherein three sub-pixels in a first row are controlled simultaneously by a first gate line through three thin-film transistors (TFTs), sub-pixels in a second row are controlled by a second gate line through three TFTs, data are transmitted from a first data line, a second data line and a third data lines to the three sub-pixels in the first row through the corresponding TFTs respectively, and the sub-pixels in the second row are also controlled by the three data lines through the corresponding TFTs respectively.
For the 2D driving, display data is input to the sub-pixels in the first row and luminance compensation data is input to the sub-pixels in the second row in a mixture manner by progressive alternating of horizontal lines. For the 3D driving, the display data is input to the sub-pixels in the first row and a black data is input to the sub-pixels in the second row in a mixture manner by progressive alternating of horizontal lines
In the progressive scanning driving mode of the prior art, the sub-pixels in the first row are used for displaying a data image and the sub-pixels in the second row are used for luminance compensation or inputting the black data. However, when the progressive scanning is performed, the charging period for the sub-pixels in the first row displaying the data image occupies only half of a row scanning period, and another half of the row scanning period is used by the sub-pixels in the second row for luminance compensation or inputting the black data, rendering the charging period of normal display pixels is less; at the same time, one signal switching appears every half of the row scanning period, rendering frequency variations of gate line driving and data line driving increase and a modular power consumption increase.